


Coincidence

by Tarlan



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Hewligan, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan keeps running into a good looking guy in the strangest places, and it's purely a pleasurable coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **taibhrigh** who asked for Emmett/Brendan--MOVIES!  
>  Also: **smallfandomfest** and hewligan_100 #15 Blue

"Christ! I'm so sorry!"

Brendan stepped back, hands held away from his now soaked chest as the guy in the queue ahead of him reached out to try and brush at the damp shirt. He couldn't even really blame the guy entirely as he'd been crowding him because of the crush of people behind him. He looked up to say as much and felt momentarily caught in the glorious blue of the man's eyes that seemed to reflect the color of the sky on this hot summer's day in Miami.

The guy blinked rapidly in confusion, long sandy lashes flicking over the blue eyes and snapping Brendan out of the trance he'd fallen into.

"No. It's okay. Partly my fault. I was standing too close." And not paying attention, he added silently, recalling how he'd been studying the broad shoulders and the way the man's hair curled at his nape, wondering if the strands were as soft and fine as they looked. He really did need to get a grip of himself--or get laid. Guiltily, he glanced around and caught Freya trying to hide a grin behind her hand having no doubt witnessed the accident and overheard his stray, lust-filled thoughts.

The guy looked really apologetic nonetheless with his mouth turning down crookedly in dismay. "Least I can do is buy you...whatever you were having."

"Nah. I ought to be replacing your--"

"One of you do something because the rest of us don't want to stand in this queue all day."

Brendan turned to glare testily at the angry woman behind him and by the time he turned back, blue eyes was ordering two more cokes and telling the vendor to add to his bill whatever Brendan wanted. He gave another quirky twitch of his soft yet crooked lips. "I really am sorry. Hope it doesn't ruin your day," before walking off towards the dolphin arena. Brendan watched him go, mesmerized by the broad shoulders narrowing down to the most gorgeous ass he'd seen in some time outlined with each step by the taut material of his cargo pants as he walked away.

"Mister!"

Snapping out of it again, Brendan apologized and ordered two cokes before heading off in almost the same direction when the vendor told him he'd settle up with Emmett later. Emmett, Brendan thought, wondering if it was a first or last name but he'd already figured the guy had to work here at the Miami Seaquarium for the vendor to know him well enough to put it on a tab.

Freya took her drink with a solemn thank you that didn't hide the mirth dancing in her dark eyes. A fresh gleam came into them as she gazed at his no-longer-so-white dress shirt; Brendan winced inwardly.

"I have just the thing for you," she stated.

She led him around the side of a large arena to one of the many tourist stores and pulled a t-shirt off the rack in his size. It stated in bold letters curved around a dolphin, Come make friends. He eyed her stonily before heaving a sigh and taking it to the counter to pay for it. They had a meeting with the head of the dolphin research department in less than fifteen minutes and Brendan doubted he'd find any place selling dress shirts before then. Freya grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store towards an area that offered a modicum of privacy in the shelter of a large staff-only doorway. Just as Brendan finished unbuttoning his shirt and dropping the sodden material into a spare plastic bag, the door opened and a man stepped straight into him, chest to chest. They both reached out to steady each other and Brendan found himself staring back into the same wide blue eyes with gray flecks as warm fingers pressed against his chest. His own hands settled on the man's hips and it wouldn't have taken much for them to slide down and cup that generous, perfect ass.

"Sorry, I--" The man frowned. "You again!" The sandy eyebrows knitted together, and only then did he seem to notice that his fingers were trailing through the dark curls on Brendan's chest, fingernails scraping over a nipple; he snatched his hands back as though burned and stepped away.

Embarrassed Brendan fumbled with the t-shirt and pulled it on, covering himself up. He noticed Emmett staring, eyes darting first upwards at his unruly hair before gliding quickly down the length of his body in barely concealed appreciation. The tip of his tongue sneaked out to brush across the crooked lips as Brendan stared back, unconsciously focusing on the now glistening, inviting lips and not realizing he was mirroring Emmett's actions. It would have taken no effort at all to taste those lips.

"Hi! I'm Freya and this is Brendan."

They both startled and stared at her until Emmett reached out and shook her hand. "Emmett."

"So! I guess you must work here?" she asked and her eyebrows rose a fraction at whatever internal thoughts went through Emmett's mind possibly an expletive judging by her reaction.

"Ah, no." He pointed back the way he had come. "Visiting a... friend."

Brendan noticed the slight hesitation and wondered if the person in question was more than a friend...or less. No doubt Freya had already heard Emmett's thoughts and would tell him later but, for now, as much as Brendan would prefer to spend the rest of the day getting to know Emmett better, he did have a job to do. The small hand on his arm brought his attention back to Freya.

"We have to go now."

With a sigh Brendan nodded tightly, holding back on an urge to ask Emmett to meet up with him later.

"Me too," Emmett stated softly but neither of them made a move until Freya tugged at Brendan's arm. Reluctantly, Brendan followed her, well aware that he might never see Emmett again. It seemed so unfair but he honestly had no idea if Emmett even liked dating other men.

"Oh, he's interested," Freya murmured, a smile tugging at her lips. "And he's cute too. You'd make a sweet couple...though I'm not sure I like the company he keeps."

Brendan grimaced in annoyance and tried to raise his mental wall the way Dr. Welles had taught him but Freya laughed at his feeble attempt. Some how she could always see through him and he wondered if it had to do with his mind being so open to every sound and sight around him. He relied on his photographic memory to do his job so well, so he could hardly complain that it left him easy to read. The rest of her words registered.

"Company?" It would be just his luck if Emmett was involved in something shady.

"Oh don't worry. It's not of the human variety." She grinned again and Brendan followed her into the main reception for the dolphin research project. A pretty blond woman was waiting for them and Brendan recognized her from the photo in her file. It was her work on using dolphins for underwater exploration that intrigued the NSA, mostly because a few terrorists like to drop their stashes of weapons and nuclear devices in sealed containers off the American coast for retrieval by others in their cell. Her eyebrow rose as she studied him and he fought the urge to squirm in his newly bought t-shirt. It wasn't exactly the professional look he'd hoped to impress on her.

"Doctor Bonds," he held out his hand, "thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

"Please, call me Monica." She smiled. "Nice t-shirt. Hope we can be friends."

****

The earliest direct flight out was not until mid afternoon the following day so Freya forced Brendan to play tourist for the rest of that day before letting him head back to the hotel. He flopped down onto his bed in his room and picked up the remote, already planning out a quiet evening with room service and his own right hand for company.

A knock on his door caught him before he could even switch on the television. A quick glance through the peephole proved it was Freya. He opened the door and she snatched the remote out of Brendan's hand, throwing it towards the bed.

"Come on," Freya ordered. "I'm not going to spend the evening in my room or the hotel bar."

He sighed, seeing his plans for spending the evening jacking off to the fun on the gay porn channel rapidly flying out of the window.

"Eww! TMI, Dean!"

He grimaced, aware that it wasn't the gay stuff that bothered her. Freya was more than his working partner; she was like a sister to him too, and no one wanted to think of their sibling masturbating.

"Exactly! So stop with the lurid man fantasies!" Her eyes narrowed. "We need to go somewhere that gives you something else to think about...if that's remotely possible."

They ended up at a tiny theater, by mutual agreement picking a movie that didn't remind them of their work. Freya chose a science fiction film about a guy fighting an armada full of fanatics bent on killing all human life, which suited Brendan more than some supernatural style movie about a woman and her dead kid or a romantic comedy. The auditorium was almost empty and Brendan figured the ticket seller must also be the one who had to clean up afterwards as he put everyone in the same row. Admittedly, it was the best row for viewing the movie. The lights dimmed and just as Brendan started to settle in following the adverts and trailers, he noticed the commotion as some other poor guy was given a ticket for the same row. It didn't take much to work out that this guy was alone and heading for the single seat beside Brendan.

"Sorry...Sorry."

In the darkness Brendan couldn't make out any features of the apologetic guy but the voice was strangely familiar. Brendan stood up and let the guy pass, feeling the brush of their bodies that sent all the wrong--or right--signals to his sex-starved senses. Slightly embarrassed by the reaction, especially as Freya elbowed him hard in the ribs, he turned just as the light brightened on the screen and realized it was Emmett. Emmett had turned at that moment too, eyes widening in recognition and surprise. The movie started so both turned back to the screen but Brendan couldn't resist checking the guy out every once in a while and, in turn, felt the heat of Emmett's gaze on him occasionally.

It was a good movie and as the end credits started to roll the lights came up a fraction more.

"I wasn't following you," Emmett stated abruptly, having probably stewed through much of the movie worrying over what Brendan was thinking.

Freya leaned in. "He wasn't. Pure coincidence."

Brendan smiled in relief as the thought had crossed his mind, feeling that same reluctance to get up and leave.

Emmett tilted his head to one side, looking a little out of his depth. "It's still early so... You want to go for a drink?" his eyes flicked across to include Freya too but she leaned over again.

"I have some things to take care of but Brendan would love to go for a drink with you. The hotel bar is perfect...and it means you can walk me back." Brendan looked at her and saw a glint in her eye and a quirk of her lips but she seemed to have covered all bases. Even though he knew she was perfectly capable of looking out for herself, he didn't like the idea of leaving her to walk back along the darkened streets of an unknown city alone. When they reached the lobby, Freya waved a hand and carried on walking towards the elevator, giving an exaggerated wink at Brendan as she passed.

"Have fun! I'll see you around ten tomorrow."

Obviously, she didn't expect to see him in time for breakfast.

When he awoke the next morning to a hot mouth wrapped around his cock and fingers pressing inside his already loose body--the scent of male sex still hanging heavy in the air from last night--he knew she was right. They'd spent less than an hour at the bar before Brendan invited Emmett up to his room, learning in that time that the unpleasant company Emmett kept was a institution full of snakes, and that he'd been visiting Monica Bonds both as both a friend and as a research opportunity to study water snakes.

The next time he ran into Emmett it was in another out of the way place--a small airport near Elkins, West Virginia--but this time it was fully intentional.

END

-


End file.
